


tea, but with a twist

by windowsmaker



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Byleth takes notice of how tense Dimitri looks, and how he practically lives in the training room. They’ve also noticed the looks he gives them when he thinks they’re not looking. Byleth decides to teach Dimitri a new lesson, one on how to relax.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 37





	tea, but with a twist

“ _Dimitri._ “ Byleth’s stern voice rang out through the training hall, causing him to turn his attention the the professor standing at the doors.

“Yes Professor?” He asked, lowering the wooden lance he held. 

“I’d like to speak with you.” The second the words left their mouth, they were already walking out of the room. 

Dimitri sheepishly looked at his training partner, before tossing his lance haphazardly away and sprinting out of the room to catch up with Byleth.

“What is it professor?” He inquired as soon as he reached their side. 

Byleth stopped walking and turned on their heels to face him. A stern, unreadable look adorned their features, hair messily framing their face. Dimitri could hardly think about anything other than how undoubtedly attractive they looked. 

“Have tea with me?” Byleths request came out softly, tone gentle and sweet.

“O-oh, of course!” He nodded, a rosy blush painting his cheeks and ears. 

Byleth offered him nothing more than a small curl of their lips as they continued walking to their quarters, Dimitri trailing behind.

“Professor, not that I mind, but how come you took me from my training?” He asked as the two walked into the Professors room. 

“You’ve been stressed recently. You’re always tense, and as much as you try to hide it I can see you’ve grown weary.” Byleth’s tone was caring as they turned around to heat the water for the tea.

“Dimitri,” Byleth sat down at the small table across from him. 

“Hm?” He turned his attention toward them, cerulean eyes meeting theirs.

“I’ve seen how you look at me,” Byleth props their elbows up on the table and claps their hands underneath their chin. 

“The admiration, the wonder, curiosity.” Dimitri feels his face heat, unsure how to respond. 

“I’ve also seen the looks you give me when you think I’m not looking,” Byleth rises from their seat, walking around the table to hover behind him. “The _want_. The _desire_. The _lust_. I’ve seen it all, Dimitri.” Byleth’s lips graze his earlobe with each word, their whispers sending shivers down his spine. 

Byleth reaches a hand down and places a finger softly upon his knee, slowly trailing it up the length of his thigh. 

“I want you _too_ , Dimitri,” Byleth brings their other hand down to reach for his belt buckle.

“Are you alright with this?” Byleth already knows the answer to that question, Dimitri’s flushed face and blown pupils speak a thousand words next to the growing bulge in his pants. 

“I- I am, Professor.” He stammers out, eyes trained on the way Byleths hands undo his belt.

“Tell me to stop if you don’t want to do this anymore, Dimitri.” Byleth tells him before running a hand over his clothed bulge. 

Dimitri lets out a gasp when Byleth kneels down in front of him, looking up at him with lustful eyes, a cheshire grin sitting upon their lips. Slowly they unzip and unbutton his pants, taking their time to tease him with soft brushes against his erection. Dimitri’s pants are bunched at his knees as Byleth stares up at him with a predatory look in their eyes. 

“Let this be a lesson,” Byleth smirks before they yank down his underwear causing his cock to spring free.

Byleths eyes never leave Dimitri’s as they bring their lips to the tip of his cock, planting a feather light kiss. Byleths tongue flicks out and gently laps at the small beads of precum that adorn his head. A hand wraps itself around his shaft and Byleth slowly strokes him as the tip of their tongue runs circles on his head. 

“Pro-Professor, please-“ Dimitri whines, bucking his hips up to try and gain more friction from both Byleths hand and mouth. 

As Byleth bobs his head, one hand works on rubbing up and down his shaft, and the other works on softly kneading his balls. Dimitri places a hand in Byleths hair, threading his fingers and he moans. Byleths tongue flattens against his shaft, slowly running up to flick the tip, making Dimtiri let out a groan and buck his hips up in their mouth. 

“Pr-Professor,” Dimitri stutters out, looking down at them. “I’m gonna cum.” He lets out a shaky breath as Byleth runs their tongues in circles over the tip of his cock.

“Then cum for me Dimitri.” Byleth removes their mouth from him to stroke him, staring up at him. When Dimitri finally meets their gaze, they take him back into their mouth and it’s then he looses it. 

Dimtiri bucks his hips, trying to get closer to the warmth of their mouth as thick, white ropes paint the inside of their mouth. Byleth swallows his load and takes their mouth off him, a strand of saliva connecting them. Dimitri’s face is flushed as he looks at them and the smile that adorns their face. Without hesitation, he roughly grabs their face and brings them up to kiss them. He can taste himself on their tongue, and he can feel himself begin to harden. 

“Professor... let me make you feel good?” Dimitri asks softly as he stares adoringly at his superior standing in front of him. 

Byleth simply nods and points to a drawer in their dresser. “I’ve got lube in that drawer.” 

Dimtiri quickly grabs it, then unbuttons Byleths pants. “Bend over for me.” He demands, roughly pushing them into their bed. 

Byleth lets out a soft gasp at Dimitri’s sudden boldness, and quickly moves into a comfortable position. Dimitri groans at the cold feeling of the lube on his cock as he softly strokes himself, and then pushes a finger into Byleths hole. Dimitri thrusts his finger a few times, before adding another before pulling out and lining himself up. 

“Are you ready, Professor? It’s time for your lesson.” He growls before roughly burying himself into them.

Byleth lets out a moan as Dimitri continues to roughly thrust in and out of them, the bed underneath them creaking with each thrust. With each thrust, Dimitri buries himself to the hilt, making sure to hit every spot inside Byleth. 

“Dimitri. Go faster. Please.” Byleth’s quiet voice practically begs, causing Dimitri to let out a grow as he bends down to bite Byleths shoulder. 

Dimitri’s thrusts get faster and faster until Byleth is letting out little moans beneath him, signifying their release. Dimitri feels his release coming soon too, and makes sure to slam harder and harder each time in order to hear the sweet sounds Byleth is making. 

“Dim- Dimitri!” Byleth hollers out as they reach their release, legs shaking as Dimitri continues to pound into them.

Dimitri lets out a moan as he feels Byleth’s walls tighten around him and before he knows it he’s reached his end. He stills in Byleth as he cums, waiting until he’s finished to pull out. 

“That was... amazing, Professor.” Dimtiri falls onto their bed next to them, panting as he does so. “That was a lesson I don’t mind repeating.”

“That was amazing. _You_ were amazing.” Byleth says as they wrap an arm around him.

“Do you have anything I can use to help us clean up?” Dimitri asks in a soft voice, turning to face Byleth.

Before Byleth is able to respond, a shrill whistle cuts through the room. 

“I completely forgot about the tea,” Byleth says as Dimitri lets out a laugh. 

“As did I.” 

“Do- Do you still want some?” 

“After sex tea does sound kind of appealing.” Dimitri responds, causing Byleth to let out a small snort.


End file.
